Holiday
by patz1307
Summary: Sirius was looking for something, and it upsets Remus a bit... Well, it doesn't, really, as Sirius made up for it. Slash! Rated M for obvious reasons. -oneshot-


Disclaimer:

* * *

I do not own Sirius, Remus, James and Lily... Hazel was just a name I used to get Remus jealous. :)

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" Remus asked, lowering his book down.

Sirius Black moved around the boys' dormitory, tossing every pillow, blanket, bed cover and everything else he could lay his hands on. He grunted something and stopped throwing things around and moved to the drawers of the other beds, throwing away all its contents.

"Say that again, this time, clearly." Remus placed his book beside him now and sat up straight.

"Lubricant." Sirius muttered again.

"What do you need that for? If James sees that--"

"He doesn't have a clue." Sirius laughed, rummaging his trunk now. "Even I can't find where I hid it."

"I'm just saying that, if he sees that, he'll know what you need it for. It's obvious you don't need that for women. Where is he, by the way?"

"With Lily." Sirius said, now rummaging Remus's trunk. "It's good that Mrs. Potter let us stay here for the Holidays, or it'll be more difficult. Now where's that lubricant?"

"Why do you need it anyway?"

"Cause I feel horny, that's why!" Sirius turned and faced Remus, the bulge on his pants can be clearly seen. "I've been having a snog fest with Hazel just before I went up, and I got all hard."

Remus frowned and slid between the covers, "You don't need a lubricant with her." he muttered between the covers.

"Oh, come on Moony... That was nothing." Sirius moved and sat down on Remus's bed. "I asked you before if I should stop, you were the one who said no cause it would be too obvious."

"I know what I said... But you were getting a hard-on!"

"Why do you think I was looking for the lubricant? I didn't want Hazel at all... I was thinking of someone special." Sirius bent down and rubbed Remus's shoulders slowly.

"Cut it our Pads." Remus shrugged.

'Why should I?" Sirius laughed. He started to rub Remus's cheek with his thumb, "Prongs is out with Lily, Peter and Frank went home for the holidays. We have the dormitory all to ourselves." Sirius traced Remus's lips. "you know we can do anything we want..."

Remus sighed and started to suck Sirius's thumb, like a baby with a pacifier. He could feel himself getting harder by the minute. "God, Sirius... you taste good."

Sirius chuckled, "I know something you'd like even more." Sirius moved and knelt before Remus, slowly unzipping his pants in front of Remus.

Remus sat up and took Sirius's shaft in his hands. Sirius was big, which what he always loved. Being a foot long, Sirius was always a mouthful. Not that Remus was small, they were roughly the same size. Since Sirius was more muscular than Remus, he was thicker.

Remus ran his tongue along the shaft, making Sirius shiver slightly. Remus took Sirius in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down. Sirius groaned and took off his shirt, "You make me so hot..' he muttered and began to thrust forward.

Sirius held the headboard of the bed and bent down, reaching down between Remus's legs to rub the already hard cock. Remus bucked and groaned, Sirius always squeezed him a bit too hard.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as Remus pulled away.

"Move away..."

"What? Why?"

"Just sit at the end of the bed."

Sirius was confused, but he complied. He moved away and sat at the edge of the bed, pulling his pants off completely. He was a bit disappointed, he was already painfully hard.

Remus pushed away the blanket that was covering his body and smiled evilly. He pulled away his shirt, exposing his scarred body; the thing that always turned Sirius on. Remus pushed away his boxers and sat in front of Sirius with his legs spread apart.

"Liking the view?" Remus asked. His hands went to his own shaft and began to pump up and down. His other hand went to his hole and massaged the skin before inserting a finger.

"God, Remus... You look good..." he said and he watched Remus fuck himself with two fingers. "You look so _damn _good."

"Join me?"

Sirius crawled over and kissed Remus swiftly on the lips before slowly moving down. Remus had two finger inside himself, Sirius added another two of his own, stretching Remus slowly.

"Oh fuck.." Remus moaned as he and Sirius moved in and out. Sirius's mouth moved slowly towards Remus's shaft and kissed the skin before taking him into his mouth. Sirius sucked hard, biting the skin lightly. "Sirius.." Remus moaned, Sirius hummed creating soft vibrations in his mouth. "Fuck me..."

Sirius pulled away and pushed away Remus's fingers. He moved on top of Remus and gave him a long hard kiss before inserting himself. Remus bit Sirius's lip as it was a bit more painful without the lubricant. "Fuck... You're still a bit tight..."

"Without the lubricant... Ah... It's a bit HARDER!" Remus screamed. He bit his mouth to prevent himself from screaming again. If someone pushed in hard and hit your sweet spot, you'd scream too."

Sirius chuckled and rammed in harder, causing another scream to come from Remus. "You did say harder." he chuckled. He whispered as Remus managed to glare at him. "Besides, We're all alone.." Sirius dipped down and started to kiss Remus's neck. "they're all out..." his hands went to Remus's shaft. "You can scream all you want..."

Sirius suddenly squeezed so hard and pushed in, hitting his sweet spot again. "OH FUCKING GOD! Sirius – you're – ki – illing me – here!"

Sirius chuckled and went to lick Remus's nipples, "Can't have that, can we, love?" He slowed down and sucked, Remus was already squirming underneath him.

Sirius pulled out and Remus groaned, "Just sit on me." Sirius said as he sat up and pulled Remus on top of him.

Remus lowered himself and shuddered as he felt Sirius enter him again. Sirius traced Remus's spine with his finger, "Remus..." Sirius whispered. "You feel so good." Remus moved up and down, arching his back at the same time.

"Sirius..."

"Y-yeah?"

'We are alone, right?"

"Yes..."

Remus smiled wickedly and Sirius gasped. Remus deliberately contracted his inside, making it tighter as it already was, and squeezing Sirius at the same time. "F-fuck Remus... You really know how to tease..."

Remus leaned and nibbled on Sirius's ear, "Make me scream.." he breathed, moving up and down again. "I-I want you t-to make me s-scre-eam so loud... Drive me-e crazy..."

"My pleasure." Sirius pushed Remus almost all the way out and made him slam back in. But all Sirius got was a loud groan. He looked up and saw Remus smirking at him. "Is that how you want it?"

Sirius pushed Remus roughly off him and back on the bad. He spread Remus's legs far apart and pushed in. "You want it rough, don't you, Moony?" Sirius growled and pulled back until he was almost out. "You want me to take you hard." and he slammed back in.

Remus let out a growl, but refused to scream.

"I always liked challenges." Sirius whispered Sirius whispered. He repeated the same actions over again, this time sucking on Remus's nipples. "Fuck it-- scream..." he said, biting on Remus's skin. "I want you to-- yell out!"

With all his might, Remus tried to control himself. But Sirius was getting rougher by the minute. He'd pump harder, hitting his sweet spot over and over again. Sirius sucked hard on his nipple, but Remus only whimpered. When Sirius grabbed his cock and squeezed, he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"OH FUCKING GOD SIRIUS!" Remus creamed. "OH FU-UCK! S-STOP!"

"No." Sirius chuckled and pushed harder. "This is what you get for teasing me."

"AH! FUCK! SIRIUS! FUCK IT!" Sirius was driving Remus up the wall already. "I"M G-GOIN TO-O!"

"No you're not." Sirius pulled out and grabbed Remus's cock at the base. "I'm not going to let you come just yet. I haven't got my fun."

"B-b-but! Fuck... I need to-o." Remus pleaded.

"I think you know a way..."

But even before Sirius could finish his sentence, Remus pushed him away and made him lie flat on his stomach. Remus entered Sirius without even stretching him. "FUCK REMUS!" Sirius yelped. "OH FUCK! BE CAREFUL!"

"If this is the only way..." Remus muttered, "You always said you liked it rough, anyway."

"FUCK! OH FUCK!" Sirius creamed again and again. Remus wasn't the type of person that should be teased in the middle of sex. Being a werewolf, he always had that reserved wild side.

"Fuck.." Remus muttered as he slammed into Sirius. "You feel good!Sirius!"

"AH! GOD REMUS! FUCK ME! THERE!" Sirius yelled as Remus hit his sweet spot. "GOD!" Sirius growled and started to push himself to Remus. "Fuck... Remus..." Remus thrusted into Sirius deeper, causing Sirius to scream louder than earlier. Remus growled and shuddered. Sirius came, spluttering Remus's bedsheets with his cum.

Remus thrusted hard a few more time before coming inside of Sirius. Remus pulled away and slumped down his bed. "That-was-the-best.." Remus panted.

Sirius winced as he crawled to Remus's side and pulled the covers over their bodies, "you always- say that..." he laughed.

"I'm sorry..." Remus whispered and kissed Sirius softly. "That was partly your fault." he laid his head on Sirius chest and sighed.

"It was yours as well." Sirius tickled Remus's side.

"S-stop!" Remus laughed and squirmed. "Sirius!"

"Oi! You two done in there?" Someone said, pushing the door open.

"Prongs!" They both exclaimed and pulled the sheets higher over their bodies.

"Cool it, I already know." James said as he entered. "Plus, you can be heard down in the common room."

"H-how long have you known?" Sirius asked.

"Halloween. I caught you getting 'on-it' in the Room of Requirements. I don't mind actually."

"You don't?" Remus asked.

"No. You two were already sort of obvious. Almost everyone already has an idea."

"What? How?"

"you two usually disappear at night. Padfoot never stuck to one girl, Moony usually grumbles when he sees Padfoot with a girl. And Moony never dated anyone at all."

"i thought you were OK with it!" Sirius said, turning his attention to Remus.

"OK... I do get jealous a bit... sometimes..."Remus shrugged.

"Like all the time." James sniggered. "Look, I don't mind. The other students already has a hunch. It's mostly the girls that don't want to believe it, but almost everyone already agrees that you two are gay. Just don't let me see you two getting on it. I don't mind seeing you naked... like right now. Just keep it down next time. You can wake up the dead."

"We usually do, but Padfoot lost the lubricant."

"Did you check under his bed?" James asked. Just tell me one thing... How long have you two been together?"

"Actually, tonight is sort of our anniversary." Remus shrugged.

"Well, don't let me stop you two from celebrating. I just came up to get something." James began to move around just like what Sirius did earlier.

"Condom's under the bed as well." Sirius smirked. "Moony and I caught you two at the Quidditch changing rooms as well."

A/n:

hahaha... my friends were asking for a one-shot like this... I just gave them what they want.

Reviews please!


End file.
